Project Special 20th ChanBaek -Near and Far
by LSA Smith
Summary: ChanBaek saat jauh dan dekat / FF for [Project Special 20th]
**[Project Special 20** **th** **]**

* * *

 _EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **ChanBaek**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_ _(or Drabble ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"_ _Fic ini kurang lebih sama , LSA buat hampir 2 tahun lalu dan serius … plotnya nggak jelas ._._ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

* * *

 **ChanBaek – Near and Far**

* * *

"Sehunnie ~ daripada kau menganggu ku, Luhan-hyung serta Umin-hyung menyiapkan sarapan , lebih baik bangunkan yang lain..." Dyo menegur anak lelaki berpiyama kartun Shaun the Sheep yang sedang bergelayut manja pada salah satu hyungnya,

"Aihh ~ Dyo-hyuung ~ ~"

"Jja ~ Sehunna ~ sana !" Luhan yang sejak tadi ditempel juga bersuara, Sehun merengut sambil membenarkan piyama Shaun The Sheep nya kesal,

"Huu !"

Ia mencibir sambil menyenggol Dyo,

Kai langsung bersiap menjitaknya, Sehun berlari sebelum Kai benar-benar mendaratkan tangannya,

"Dasar magnae !"

.

.

"CHHEEEENNN-HYUUUUUNGGGGGG ! BAAANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

"TAOZZIIIII ! LAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY– HYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !"

"SEEEHUUUUUNNN DIIIAAAMMM !"

Sehun menutup mulutnya saat Lay dan Chen serta Tao keluar bersamaan dari kamar mereka,

"Dyo hyung yang menyuruh thehun ~"

Sehun langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri ke kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama ChanBaek dan Luhannienya,

"Baek-hyunngg~ ~"

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut gambar Rillakuma,

"Hyyuungg ~ ~ayo cepat banguuun ~ kita tharapan berthama ~" Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh kecil hyungnya,

"Ugh~ thehunnie ~ apa yeollie sudah pulang ?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya,

Sehun mengernyit mendengar suara parau Baekhyun,

"Belum hyung ~ thepertinya Chanyeol-hyung langthung ke tempat acara ~ khan dia juga mathih thyuting Roomate ~ jja ~ hyung ~ bangunn~"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala,

"Tidak mau ~ aku tidak mau bangun kalau yeollie belum datang ~"

"adduuh hyuung ~ nanti thehun dimarahi Dyo-hyung ~"

Baekhyun melemparkan boneka beruang besarnya ke arah Sehun,

"AKUU BILAANGGG TIIIDAAAAKKK ! KEEELUUAAAAARRRRRR ! AKU AKAN BANGUN KALAU YEEOOLLLIIEEEEE DATAAANGGGGGG !"

Sehun langsung berlari keluar,

"Ya ! kau apakan Baekhyun?" Chen menanyai Sehun yang sudah ada di ruang makan, Sehun merengut,

Semua sudah siap di meja makan, kecuali Chanyeol – ia tak ada di dorm dikarenakan Syuting Roommate,

"Baekhyun-hyung thepertinya rindu pada Chanyeol-hyung ~ dia tidak mau bangun kalau Chanyeol-hyung belum datang"

"Ah ! jika tak salah ini sudah hampir 4 hari sejak Chanyeol tidak tidur di Dorm..." Suho menambahkan.

"Baekhyun kemarin malam juga tidak makan banyak, lebih baik kau paksa dia bangun sehunnie ~" Lay yang berjinjit menggapai rak makanan atas untuk mengambil beberapa ramyeon,

Suho menatapnya,

"Tidak makan banyak ? kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku menemaninya makan. Kalian makan lebih dulu kan kemarin ? aku pulang telat, ia memintaku menemaninya di dapur..."

Semua mengangguk paham,

"Tapi setelah ini kita ada acara ~"

"Aku akan buatkan bekal untuk dibawa kesana, jika Chanyeol ada disana dia pasti mau makan..." Dyo beranjak mengambil tempat bekal, Chen mengetuk-ketukan sendoknya ke mangkuk, mengambil perhatian semuanya,

"Chanyeol selalu mengumbar kalau mereka saling mencintai ~ kita lihat sekarang ~ jika Chanyeol pagi ini datang, dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun ~ ~ jika tidaak ~ ~ berarti..."

"YAAADEUULLLL-AAAHHHH ~ ~! SELAAAMAAATTT PAGGGGIIII ~ ~ ! AYOOO SEMUANYAAA BANGGUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN ~ ~!"

"Terbukti... Chen-hyung ~ ~" Kai melirik Chen yang masih belum menyelesaikan perkatannya tadi,

"Chanyeol ! kau bisa membangunkan mummy dengan teriakanmu itu !"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sebal,

"Mana baekhyunnie ?" Chanyeol mengabaikan protesan Luhan dan malah bertanya kesemua yang ada disitu

"Mathih di kamar hyung ~ dia tak mau bangun jika kau tidak datang ~" ucap Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil tertawa badai,

Tak lama,

"AAAAAAAAA ! PARKK CHAAANNNYEEEOOLLLLLL BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH ! KELUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR ! JANGAN SUKA MENEROBOS KE KAMAR MANDIIIII ! KEMARIKAANNNN HANDDDUUUUUUUKKKK KUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Astaga ~"

Semua yang ada di ruang makan menghela nafas,

"Jauh saling merindukan..." Umin berujar sambil menyumpit makanannya,

"Dekat saling mengatai..." Tao melanjutkan sambil meraih segelas susu vanillanya,

.

.

"Yeollie ~ aku merindukanmu , kau tahu ?! dasar bodoh !" Baekhyun terus mendumal di dalam van, ia dan Chanyeol mengambil tempat di bangku belakang,

Chanyeol terkikik, ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya,

"Aku juga ~" Chanyeol berbisik sambil meniup-niup tengkuk Baekhyun... Kegiatan Favoritnya,

Baekhyun tertawa, ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol serius,

"Chanyeol... Suatu saat jika kita berpisah jaaaauuuhhhh sekali... apa kau akan tetap merindukan ku ?"

Chanyeol terdiam,

Ia ganti menatap Baekhyun dalam diam,

"Jja ! kita sampai ~"

Manager hyung menegur 2 anak itu dan mereka segera keluar,

Chanyeol tetap diam, ia berjalan sembari menatap langkah kakinya di bawah,

Baekhyun sudah jauh didepan bersama Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin

Chanyeol menatapnya dari belakang, ia bisa menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa ramai seperti biasa,

Ia sejenak tersenyum manis,

 **GREP**!

"Eh !?" Baekhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya merapat saat didalam lift,

"Jangankan jauh ~ saat kita dekat saja aku tetap merindukan mu Baekkie ~ ~"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar bisikan Chanyeol

"Chanyeollie bodoh ! jika dekat kenapa rindu ?! hahahaha ~ ~"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ~ ~ !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAA ~ ~!"

Seisi lift menatap ChanBaek aneh,

"Kenapa mereka tertawa badai theperti itu ?!"

.

.

.

RnR peuliseuuu ?


End file.
